rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Iorveth Indoryl
Iorveth of the Cadarn Iorveth Indoryl is an elven character roleplayed by Noctis Ryder (Luv Me Bby). He was created in July 2012. "I envy humans. They let their passions drive them, for they know that their time is short lived. Their passions are volatile at times, but they also share a sense of love for those they care for that I will never understand. They do not fear sadness that will haunt them for centuries should life demand the ultimate price. They live, then just as quickly, they die. That is what separates us from them. That is what makes them human." -'' Iorveth's view of humanity given to Sylvari at Baxtorian Falls'' The Arandar Pass Incident Year 4 of the Fifth Age. Cadarn Rangers take their posts along the Arandar Pass, as per every normal morning. The mountainside was calm, a light cool breeze chilled the air as the first watch assumed their positions. Among the Rangers was Iorveth, a rising young Elven warrior with a natural talent of the bow. His Captain, Hyrell Cadarn, personally trained the lad, for he had it planned to groom him to take command after he returned to Lletya to take his seat among the Elders of the clan. The sun began to rise into mid day when a lowly human caravan, seemingly lost, made its way toward the Pass' entrance. The Elven guards took aim with their crystal bows and shouted in Elvish for them to turn back. Although the human travelers did not understand what was being said, the quickly scattered into the trees, attempting to flee from sight. "Follow and kill them before they reach their masters!" Hyrell commanded. Cadarn warriors immediately descended the mountain side and chased the fleeing travelers into the thickness of the wood. All, except Iorveth. "With all due respect, those humans are simple travelers! They meant us no harm. They did not come with the sword, nor the torch-.." "Iorveth, you will obey my command, or I will cut you down where you stand. You will follow your brothers into the wood, and you will kill every last human you see. They can not be allowed to report how they got this close to the gate. This is for the safety of the people, and no one will mourn the deaths of a few human peasants." Hyrell barked as he extended a commanding arm toward the forest. "Now MOVE!" Iorveth reluctantly nodded his head, before leaping down the mountainside and followed suit with the others. Screams of men and women wailed and echoed through the trees as arrow and blade met with bare flesh. The stench of death and blood was over whelming for Iorveth, as where the cries of help of the survivors. It was not long before he found an adolescent girl of about sixteen laying on the bloodied soil, her ankle broken and her face quivering for mercy. Iorveth drew forth his bow, and took aim on the helpless victim, but her fearful eyes pierced straight into his heart. He dropped his bow, and rushed to her side, quickly covering her mouth with his hand as he whispered in her ear. "I am here to help you. Do not be afraid, little one." He looked around, hoping no other elf was watching as he bandaged her ankle and carried her though the woods. His breathing and heart raced as he fled with the wounded human girl in his arms, the sound of Elven warriors leaping from tree branches surrounding him. After what seemed like an eternity, the trees cleared, giving way to an open field that led straight into Kandarin. "I must leave you here. They will not follow you into the open. Stay low, and find a nearby inn." Iorveth looked back into the trees, hearing commands of retreating back to the wall in Elvish being shouted and repeated throughout. The girl nodded as Iorveth laid her gently in the soft grass. Iorveth then sprinted back into the woods, where he was met with the regrouping Rangers who then traveled together back to the Pass. The armour of the Elves was quite bloodied, except for the armour of Iorveth. Hyrell ordered them to line up in ranks, where he would take a muster. "What you had to do may seem wrong, but I promise you that you have just saved the people of Tirannwn from dangers we can not comprehend. Arandar Pass is the only line of Defense we have against those that lie beyond the mountains, second only to the great Underground Pass. The sacrifice of the few humans that died here today prevented more loss of life, for humans and elf alike. If any of them survived, they could give their masters a map that gives them the exact point of this Pass. We would likely meet an invading force much larger than what we few can defend against. By sacrificing innocent blood, we have assured salvation for many more." Iorveth's skin crawled from underneath his armour, conflicted by the decision to save the human girl. Throughout the night, he remained restless as he looked out toward the horizon to the East, wondering what the consequences of his actions might bring to his people. Those very consequences would soon follow. The next morning, an Elven horn blew loudly from the Pass. Iorveth and a team of Rangers rushed to the wall, where the sound of clashing metal and screams filled the dawn. Iorveth, approaching the top of the wall, looked down in horror as he witnessed a small band of human barbarians and Elven Rangers engaged in a bloody skirmish. Crystal bows were loaded and fired in a flurry down at the invaders, corpses upon corpses fell and bloodied the path. Human greatswords broke though the Elves' weak defenses as they were torn apart by their sheer strength and fury. The skirmish ended with the humans loosing their will to continue fighting as their numbers dwindle from the constant barrage of crystalline arrows. What was left was a few dozen dead humans, while the Elves lost elven. Furious, Hyrell summoned his surviving men. "I ordered you all to kill every last human traveler. Did I not warn you this would happen?! Was I somehow not clear?!?!" Hyrell screamed as he threw down his bow into the ground in anger. "Iorveth!!!" Iorveth looked around at his brothers as he slowly stepped out of ranks, his head lowered a bit as he addressed his captain. "Yes, captain." "Swear to me, by the love of Seren, that you carried out my orders. Swear to me, by the Crystal Goddess that you are not the reason so many had to die." Iorveth's eyes filled with tears, but he did not let them fall from their place in front of Hyrell. "There was a human girl... she was injured and-..." Hyrell's fury could not be contained as he produced a powerful right hook into Iorveth's left cheek, sending him face first into the dirt. "And what?!? I told you. I bloody told you that this would happen, and you let your selfish desire to save one human girl over rule your oath to your people. Tell me Iorveth, was the life of that one girl worth the lives of eleven of your brothers?!?!" Iorveth slowly rose to his feet, brushing the dirt from his armour and face, but he did not indulge the question with an answer. Hyrell looked toward the ground, pacing to and fro for a brief moment before pointing toward him with a glaring look. "You are banished, Iorveth Indoryl. You are no brother of mine. Take this filth from my sight, and may Seren's embrace comfort you for what you have done, traitor. For if I ever see you again, not even the Crystal Goddess herself can hope to save you." Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Serenist